Talk:Horde
Naming conventions It should be capitalized because it is as much as a boss as the Tank or Boomer. If you are going to capitalize Infected and Survivors, capitalize the Horde because it is a title. --Myogaman 19:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : First of all, whoever wrote this needs to sign their posts. Secondly, I'm moving this to Hordes because while you might say "crap, here comes the horde!," it's logical to refer to them externally as "hordes," not capitalized. "Wow, I never thought we'd encounter three hordes in five minutes" rather than "wow, I never thought we'd encounter The Horde three times in five minutes" (unless this is World of Warcraft). takua108 18:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :: Ended up moving it to Horde. Why? Because I realized we don't have Shotguns, etc., but just Shotgun. takua108 18:33, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry first time creating a wiki. Also I don't play WoW. Back to the argument. You could apply your rebuttal to any of the boss infected. A title has nothing to do with whether it is used plural or not and for that matter why not capitalize it? We capitalize Infected, Survivor, Witch, Tank, Smoker, Shotgun, Pistol, etc. I just think that a Horde is just as much as a boss as the Boomer or Hunter. --Myogaman 19:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) So we just not going to discuss whether it should be CAPed or not? The wiki will look bad if we don't come up with a standard. --Myogaman 17:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Better picture Either this picture needs retouching (the whole opening movie really is too dark for screenshots), or we need an in-game picture, because when I see the thumbnail for this image, all I see is black with some light gray shapes near the middle. takua108 18:34, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it definetly needs touching up. Either that or find a better picture. I might be able to scavenge for one.. BlackliteWrath 13:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't this the same picture as Image:CarAlarm.jpg (sorry, can't figure out how to link to it without having it show the picture)? Is there any reason not to make the CarAlarm.jpg image I uploaded into the The_Horde_Intro.jpg, then eliminate CarAlarm.jpg and point Crescendo Event to show The_Horde_Intro.jpg instead? (Wow, that's really confusing, even to me... does anyone follow what I'm saying?) Nite01002 15:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind. Having lightened it I see now it's slightly different. Nite01002 15:51, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm having a heck of a time getting the upload thing to do what I want. See Image:The_Horde_Intro_test.jpg for what I'm trying to upload. For some reason, it's just not taking it to replace The_Horde_Intro. Maybe it's me. Nite01002 17:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hordes =/= Common Infected I moved most of this page's content to Common Infected. takua108 18:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Mobs? After looking into it, I think these are actually called "mobs." :( takua108 08:35, 5 December 2008 (UTC) lol maybe we should say, "the horde, or to some, the mob, are a assload of zombies waiting to beat your survivor ass." Lets just say its also known as a Mob. --Myogaman 16:40, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The "Horde Scream" I noticed that the horde scream sounds a lot like the horde scream the zombies make in Half Life 2:Episode Two,where in one level,(Under The Radar I believe.)when you find one of the five weapon caches,the headcrab zombies make a loud horde scream before they attack that sounds suspiciously similar to one in Left 4 Dead.Also,I noticed that the minigun firing sound is from Team Fortress 2.I guess the sound effects team got lazy during part of the developement.-- 18:49, 13 March 2009 (UTC)